legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mikaela Du Tirial
' 'I take no pleasure in taking life if it's from a person who doesn't care about it. ''- Mikaela'' 'Mikaela Du Tirial '''is a original character from ''Sword of Kings Storyline ''and the main protagonist in ''Sword of Kings Spin-off: Lost Memories ''(a spin-off about her past and a story focusing the ExKriegs before they get wiped out). She is ExKrieg who lived in Balamak planet and was forced to work to Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott and the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire alongside all her race, the ExKriegs, all know as Abyssal Punishers. She is also the mother of Scarlet Heartnet and the mistress of Isaac Ray Peram Westcott. Mikaela is one of the strongest ExKriegs warriors in ExKriegs race Before the Sith Empire crossed the boundary between 3nd reality, she was a warrior who fight the Sith Empire, not surprisingly promoted to the highest rank of ExKriegs due to her unbelievable strength and talent in warfield. Her flaming wings and blazing eyes as well as her sword of flames come witness to her outstanding exploit. But when the DEM Empire crossed the realities, she vows to defend the land and pulverize those who stand in the way of light but when the ExKriegs saw Isaac Westcott's power, she, along all her race surrendered to DEM Empire. Appearance Mikaela is beautiful woman with 26 years, powerful and above all ''incredibly sexy to the point in left the queen of ExKriegs jealous of her body. She has long red hair that is genetic of her race, her hair is long and go until her feet but she refuses to cut it. She also has large breasts, red eyes and white skin. She uses more iron armor like clothes and rarely uses something casual like all the race are warriors. Personality Mikaela is a stoic, calm, anti social and don't talk to much. Cruel, sadistic, homicidal, assassin and cold-hearted. She is quite very sadistic and cold, causing trauma for her enemies, however she seems to direct such insults her enemies to damage their ego while driving her allies to do better through enraging them. Due to her extreme sadistic streak, Katarina refers to her as "Sadie", a play on the word "Sadist". This tendency is revealed in one of her special attacks, where she stomps on the enemy She rarely speaks socially but she is happy only on the battlefield, that is, when Isaac came up to the world of ExKriegs, she did not care to be forced to kill innocent people, in fact, she was enjoying when the DEM was in control of the reign of ExKriegs. She is also quite authoritarian and cruel in training of cadets, often cutting their arms and hands as punishment for showing weakness. She also proved very "aggressive" and "active" when she fell in love with Isaac Westcott and was very perverted in that moments. When she is alone with Isaac, she did not hesitate in trying to seduce him and force him to make "love" with her. She seems to have fallen by Westcott due to his cruel, cold and sadistic personality, making both of them a perfect couple... She also don't resist when Westcott took the "initiatives". Mikaela is a cruel and cold woman, as well as a sadist who has no empathy for the people she considers weak and are not worthy of fighting her. She lives by the philosophy of her father, The strong survive and the weak die, although this also the rule of Nature. She likes to put her enemies who were defeated through a great amount of pain, both physically and psychologically, some even go mad to the point of becoming masochists. She has no problem killing innocent people in order to achieve her goals. Although she is known as a cruel and heartless person by the people and officials of the ExKriegs, Mikaela however, is not totally heartless, since she cares about her lover, Isaac Westcott. Her relationship with him was kind funny, a relationship where Mikaela was the "male" and the Westcott was the "female", she always showed loving dominion over him and give all steps in their relationship, sometimes even teasing him and leaving him annoyed. She became very loving and funny towards him and was starting to become a very gentle person to him while she was very arrogant to others. Many people was asking themselves if they become a couple. History Sword of Kings Storyline Born in a military family from Ex Kriegs race, Mikaela grew up watching people being killed in battle arenas where slaves were forced to fight for their lives with the military. She also grew up also seeing the pain of people who were enslaved and tortured by the ExKriegs and listening to her father's word: "the weak die and the strong live". She grew up with this in mind and was feared by many teenagers of her age due to her frightening personality, she was very ignored by all due to her personality but she showed no interest in these kinds of things like friendship. With only 17 years old, she had become general of the armed forces of ExKriegs, and forced many soldiers train to death. As an adult, she alone invaded cities and entire states, burning thousands of people alive and killed countless Sith Troopers who tried to invade her homeworld alongside her partners. When DEM Empire arrived, she tried to resist at first because she and other billions refused to be enslaved, but when she learned that the DEM just wanted to use the powers of ExKriegs to exterminate or enslave planets to expand their territories, she changed her mind and did not showed any resistance. Mikaela had become one of the most powerful warriors in her race and had become one of the best DEM soldiers throughout the galaxy, immediately drawing the attention of Isaac Ray Peram Westcott and other 9 Supreme Leaders. When she met Westcott, he was ripping off the fingers of a person as punishment for disobeying his orders, beside him were dozens of death bodies. Mikaela then made a great friendship with Westcott, because their personalities were the same, they even tortured people together in torture chambers. But over the years, Mikaela was discovering a kind of feeling that she had not discovered, love. She was in love with him and didn't know how to get rid of that feeling and what was that. She felt very strange when she was next to him, and she was starting to hate that, but somehow she liked that. When she was alone with Westcott in in the cockpit of Malevolence (the ship capital of DEM), she ended up seducing and forcing him to make "love" to her without thinking twice, only being aggressive, dominant and following her female nature, however, he did not show resistance on his part too. Since then, Westcott and Mikaela made several nights of pain and love. Months later, Mikaela was pregnant, and hundreds of people asked themselves who could have gotten the cruel-sadistic and the evil Mikaela Du Tirial pregnant... drawing the attention of many, many. Isaac hadn't heard about her pregnancy since he was in the Forgotten Area of the galaxy destroying and enslaving populations of planets allied to the Resistance and the Galactic Empire. When Isaac Westcott heard about the legend of the Prime Abyssal Punisher ''by the rest of the 9 Supreme Leaders of DEM Empire, he immediately became paranoid and scared and began to fear that this ''Prime Abyssal Punisher could one day born and end his reign. 7 months later, Isaac went to Balamak planet informing for all ExKriegs who were on other planets that they should go back to their home planet in order to kill all ExKriegs in one attack. Mikaela, however, was in Balamak's moon when Isaac and his fleet arrived; she saw the whole planet be destroyed by Isaac Westcott, the one she loved. Mikaela, then noticed the advertisements scattered throughout the galaxy that Isaac Westcott had put a big reward (a entire planet, money, power, fame and a army) for those who kill or capture a ExKrieg. Months later, Mikaela was located by Isaac in the Salamiak planet, he decided to kill her with his own hands. When Isaac found Mikaela face-to-face, he noticed a newly born red-haired child and a portal behind her, Westcott asked who was that child, she then said that child was his daughter. Westcott then completely ignored and was going with the intention of killing her and his child. They fought hard, but she was severaly damage. Mikaela then threw the child into the portal before Isaac could kill her and thus sacrificing herself to save her daughter. Westcott then just let Mikaela's body in the same place where he killed and destroyed the planet she was, just to ensure that there was no longer any living ExKrieg in that planet. He tried to ignore that child throwed into that portal, but he was with a bad feeling of that, little did the know the tyrant that child someday would avenge her race. Gallery Mikaela.jpg 221251784_1.jpg|Full body Trivia *"Tirial" means "pain" in the fictional ExKrieg language. *She hates men because they consider they weak, Isaac Westcott was the only men she loved. *She hates the king of the ExKriegs because he is too pious. Category:Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Amazons Category:OCs Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Child Murderer Category:Mother of Hero Category:Martial Artists Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Nazis Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Anarchist Category:Villains without Reason or Motive Category:Characters who Grew up Category:Kids who have matured Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Red Heads Category:Elementals Category:Characters who might fall in love Category:Perverts Category:Gloved Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Fearmongers Category:Warmongers Category:Warlords Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Main Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Main Protagonists Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyers Category:Abyssal Punishers Category:Misandrists Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Provoker Category:Sexy characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Claw Wielders Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Military Characters Category:Psychopath Category:Extremists Category:The Dreaded Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Non Humans Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Partial Human Category:Likable Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Outcast Category:Outright Characters Category:Daughter of Villain Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Torturers Category:Tomboy Princess Category:Royalty Category:Tomboys Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Cheaters Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Arsonists Category:Dark Knights Category:Scary Characters Category:Walking Spoiler Characters Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Barbarian Category:Stoic Characters Category:Girlfriends Category:Loners Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Woobies Category:Scar Barers